


High Anxiety, For Forever

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: TBWIF [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Connor can dance, Defensive Connor, Evan is sweet, First Date, Fluff, He’s a fucking softie, Homophonic assholes, I hate tagging, M/M, Songs, Tree Bros, artist, kinda angst, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Evan and Connor make it through the first few day of dating and go out on their first date. Of course it doesn’t go as planned.“Would you be so kind as to fall in love with me.”“I already did Con.”“It’s a song Evangreen.”





	High Anxiety, For Forever

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY WRITING A ONE SHOT FOR TREE BROS WITH INTERESTING FOES! TAKES PLACE BETWEEN CHAPTERS FOUR AND FIVE!
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies!

Evan had been hanging out with Connor a lot at school. They had plenty of classes together, that made things easier. Evan didn’t know what they were. Boyfriends? Friends with benefits? What did one day at a time mean? Connor was pretty big on physical affection, but they didn’t call themselves anything. At least not outwardly.

The Murphy’s were going through the divorce at the moment, and Connor was stressed. Evan came over one evening while Zoe was at Jazz Band and caught Connor smoking out on his roof. Evan climbed out the window and slapped the joint out of the taller boys hand.

”What the fu-mmph!”

Connor got cut off my Evan pressing his lips to the lanky teen. This would become the usual way Evan silenced him when Connor was yelling. Connor responded almost on instinct to the kiss. Connor pulled Evan down so the blonde was sitting next to him and hummed softly.

Evan broke the kiss first, but kept their heads together. Evan usually didn’t initiate kisses out of the two. Evan blushed and looked at the love in Connor’s piercing blue eyes.

“S-Sorry” Evan whispered.

”Not a problem” Connor murmured, pecking the smaller boys lips again.

”I actually c-came here for a r-r-reason” Evan mumbled, pulling back to sit up right.

”What’s up Ev” Connor asked, a dorky grin on his face.

”I-I wanted t-to know if y-you would like to g-go out w-w-with me” Evan stuttered. “O-On a real d-d-date.”

”Sure” Connor nodded.

”T-That’s it” Evan blanked.

”That’s not enough” Connor muttered. “Okay... Let’s try something else. Evan Hansen, dearest love, I would love to journy with you onward to your quest of this “date,” if you shall haveth me.”

“Oh my god” Evan groaned. “I just didn’t expect you to say yes.”

“Why wouldn’t I” Connor questioned. “I’m head over heels for you, you know that. You are the only person with the balls to smack a joint away from me, you are so fucking innocent and adorable that it kills me, and finally...I love you.”

”I love you too” Evan beamed. “What do you wanna do?”

”Go our to eat” Connor shrugged. “That’s what they do in movies with people like us. Then a cop car flies by the window and we have to leave to chase them. Groot and Mantis, teaming up.”

”Where do you wanna eat” Evan asked.

”Let’s go to Olive Garden” Connor shrugged. “We’ll split the check, make it fair.”

”Tomorrow” Evan tried. “Six o’clock?”

”Deal” Connor grinned. “My parents are leaving for the weekend and Zoe’s going to Alana’s tomorrow night. Everything works out perfectly.”

”Do you want me to leave now” Evan mumbled. “Give you time to swoon over the possibilities?”

“Sometimes I forget that you’re a little shit” Connor chuckled. “I’m probably gonna sit here and wait for the high to kick in, do some high drawing, then take a nap. I know you don’t like the smoking thing, I’m trying to be better about it, but the possibility of my dad getting coustody of Zoe and I is terrifying.”

”All I ask is that you try” Evan smiled. “Love you Connie.”

”Don’t call me that” Connor blushed. “At least...not until you’ve lasted four months with me.”

”Deal” Evan laughed, wrapping Connor in a hug. “See you tomorrow! Good luck with therapy tonight!”

Evan jumped off the roof of the garage and softened the landing with plants as a cushion. Evan brushed himself off again before walking home. Tomorrow was a big day.

**-+-**

Evan showed up on Connor’s doorstep two minute before six. Evan was about to knock when he heard a thump from near Connor’s window. Evan walked around the house and saw a figure climb through the window. Evan used his tree arms to grab onto the roof and pull himself up.

”Con” Evan called. “What’s wrong.”

”Larry said I couldn’t leave tonight” Connor muttered. He’s leaving now. He made Zoe stay home too. It’s not fair.”

”We could always stay home” Evan offered.

”No” Connor objected. “We’re gonna sneak out. Zoe’s got her headphones on, FaceTimeing Alana or some shit. She won’t notice if I sneak out. If anything she’ll poke at me for going on a date with you.”

Connor jumped off the roof before Evan could say anything. Evan sighed and followed his boyfriends lead. They started to walk towards the restaurant and Evan grabbed Connor’s hand.

“Would you be so kind as to fall in love with me” Connor hummed.

”I already did Con” Evan smiled.

”It’s a song Evangreen” Connor groaned.

”Oh” Evan mumbled. “Show it to me when we get back.”

**+-+**

The moment the two got a table things went down hill. The waiter they had clearly didn’t like Connor’s style. The lanky teen had a pastel pink flowing shirt that Evan adored, bleached skinny jeans, and his hair was up in a bun.

Evan was wearing his one white t-shirt with a jean jacket over it. He had black khakis on and attempted to style his hair...it turned out okay, Heidi ended up fixing it for him.

”I think you look nice” Evan murmured when the waiter left with the drink orders.

”He thinks I’m a fag” Connor muttered. “Zoe said this would be okay.”

”Just because one dude thinks that doesn’t mean it’s true” Evan stated.

”Thanks Ev” Connor smiled softly.

The waiter came back and handed the drinks to the boys. He clearly was disgusted by the pair.

”And what brings you two here today” the waiter asked.

”First date” Connor answered.

”Interesting” the waiter nodded, clearly annoyed. “Have you decided what you’ll be having?”

After they ordered the waiter walked away muttering under his breath. Evan felt shitty and Connor looked pissed. Evan grabbed the taller boy’s hand and rubbed his thumb across his knuckles. Connor’s face softened a bit.

”I love you” Evan whispered.

”Love you too” Connor murmured, a light blush hitting his cheeks. “I’m so happy that I get to date you.”

The waiter came by to serve another table behind the teens and Connor’s head snapped up. Apparently the waiter said something. The waiter came by again, muttering a bit louder, and Connor stood up.

”Mind saying that to my face” Connor questioned.

”Excuse me” The waiter scoffed.

”What you just said about me and my boyfriend” Connor demanded. “Tell it to my face. Go on, tell me.”

”I don’t know what you’re talking about sir” the waiter babbled, clearly scared of Connor’s demeanor.

“Answer the boy” a dark skinned woman snapped from behind Evan. “I’d like to hear what you could have possibly said to these sweet boys.”

”I called them fags” the waiter broke.

”And you’re one of the whities that claps when the plane lands” the woman growled.

”What’s going on here” an older man, most likely the manager asked.

”This man insulted these two boys just for who they are” the woman stated.

”What” the manager gasped.

”Your employee called me and my boyfriend fags” Connor explained. “Now this doesn’t account for your whole staff, I’d appreciate if we could just leave.”

”Of course sirs” the manager nodded. “I apologize for the inconvenience. It is strictly said that we accept all people. I’ll see to that this doesn’t happen again.”

Connor nodded and Evan stood. The two went to leave but the woman who spoke up for them stopped them.

“You boys have fun” the woman smiled. “I’m pan, and I’ve been with my friends and had this happen to me. Have a good night.”

”Thank you” Evan squeaked.

The two boys walked out and started the treck home. Connor slung an arm around Evan’s shoulder as they walked.

”Wanna grab fries on the way home” Connor asked.

”Yeah” Evan beamed.

**-+-**

The two boys walked into the house with an order of fries for Zoe. Said girl was in the living room waiting for them.

”You snuck out” Zoe noted.

”We bring fries as a peace offering” Evan tried.

”Thank you Evan” Zoe smiled. “I’m not gonna say anything. But Connor should be prepared for some extream teasing, I’m also claiming the living room for the night.”

”Thanks” Evan grinned.

Connor pulled Evan up the stairs to his room. Evan was wrapped into a hug the moment they were in the room.

“I’ll be back in a moment” Connor whispered.

Connor ran into Zoe’s room quickly and came back with a ukulele. Connor sat on his bed and had Evan sit next to him. Connor started strumming a vaguely familiar tune.

”I have a question” Connor sang. “It might seem strange. How are your lungs? Are they in pain?”

Connor’s voice was much higher pitched when singing. Evan liked it.

”Cause mine are aching” Connor continues. “Think I know why. I kinda like it though. You wanna try? Oh, would you be so kind as to fall in love with me. You see, I’m trying, I know you know that I like you, but that’s not enough. So if you will, please fall in love. I think it’s only fair, there’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share? Cause I like you, but that’s not enough, so if you will. Please fall in love with me.”

“Let’s write a story” Evan continued, recalling the lyrics. “Be in my book. You’ve gotta join me on my page. At least take a look.”

”Aww” Zoe cooed. “You guys are so gay.”

”WERE YOU RECORDING” Connor screamed.

”Yep” Zoe answered. “I stopped right before I spoke. It’s going on instagram!”

”Mom’ll see it” Connor cried.

”She knows you’re dating” Zoe shrugged. “At least it’s not dad.”

”Ugg” Connor groaned. “Fine!”

Zoe left laughing after she took back her ukulele. Connor flopped back onto his bed and Evan curled up next to him.

”How would you say excuse me if you were in a crowd” Evan asked.

”Move, I’m gay”’Connor stated.

”Perfect” Evan smiled.

”Can you stay over” Connor mumbled.

”Of course” Evan whispered.

The two boys got ready for bed and snuggled together on Connor’s bed while watching Netflix on his laptop. Connor held Evan’s hand the whole time.

”Your feet are cold” Evan cried when Connor put his foot onto the smaller boy’s leg.

”Hey, can you guys be less gay for five minutes” Zoe shouted.

”No” They both yelled.

They fell asleep together soon after. When Evan woke up the next morning he checked Instagram and pondered showing Connor Zoe’s post. Not only was there the video, there was pictures of them watching Netflix and one of them asleep, faces pressed together. Evan just turned off his phone and kissed Connor lightly before going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> BECCA THE BISCUIT BAKER IS OUT AND PROUD! HAPPY PRIDE MONTH EVERYONE!
> 
> Okay, I am sorry for neglecting this series, but I started a new BMC fic. I also have been writing one shots for You Think Ghosts are Scary? You’ve Clearly Never Lived with One! And while I must confess that I didn’t write those (I wrote “We’re Close”, just not the other two) because smut isn’t something I can see with my babies...so Adam, the one who dared me to write TBWIF, wrote them for me. They just had to read the series for a clear back story.
> 
> I don’t have a proper excuse for doing this, but I’m still not getting access to my thumb drive and I’m scared for losing all my progress that didn’t save. So I thank you if your sticking with me throughout the process, and I hope that I get back to the main story before school starts again.
> 
> Just a quick suggestion: I have a disease called VATER Syndrome (aka VACTERL Syndrome) and I would like some people to just...know what it is. It’s really rare, when I was born I had a 1/5 chance of living past age three (STATISTICS HAVE GOTTEN BETTER SINCE THEN) and I don’t know anyone in the world like me, I feel alone when I think about that...so if someone could just google it, and get an understanding of how lucky I am to be standing here, I’d be really happy.
> 
> Love Y’all <3


End file.
